


Against Everything He Is (Is It?)

by Yenneffer



Series: He's a Pirate [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Characters lying to themselves, Drabble, Gen, Pirate in the making, Sweet denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Turner mulls over his distressing murderess' actions. And over his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Everything He Is (Is It?)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. But to be fair, these drabble pieces are so short that the idea of summary is quite redundant.  
> Thank god for the tags: Posting wouldn't be half this fun without them :)

Taking on a bleak look on his face, arms encircling his knees, a repeated rocking motion in synch to the Black Pearl moving on the waves, Will Turner was stuck.

He tried to move on, of course he did, knowing that dwelling in his own mind, fixing on one thing was mulish and stubborn and stupid (he is disturbed a little at the words, for they are Jack Sparrow, even though the voice in his head  saying them isn’t, _yet_ ). He really should move on and be practical. Like Elizabeth would. Start doing something.

Twitching his lips in annoyance, he wants to go to her, demand forcefully, yell, “After all the troubles I’ve gone through once to save his life, you’ve killed him!” So counter-productive.

So... against.

Against everything he believes (believed) in.

Will fights, because he’s a fighter, but also because he thinks there’s always another way of getting to your goal, without compromising your morals.

He thinks so.

And he’d tell her so, but Elizabeth is not here. She’s doing something. And he’s just moping around, feeling sorry for himself, for her, Jack, and for the world that is no longer good or bad, but both, simultaneously.

So he stands up and helps the crew, waiting at the same time for Sao Feng to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, sorry that it's Will yet again... For all that he's annoying and aggravating half the time, I think he's the one who grew and changed the most in the series, and it's funny how much he doesn't realise it till almost the end. I'm fixated on character development, I'm sorry.  
> (and now I can say that story notes are longer than the actual story itself. I need to practise brevity and shut up occasionally)  
> Cheers!


End file.
